The present invention concerns capped thermoplastic phenolic resins and coatings prepared therefrom.
Thermoplastic (non-thermoset) phenolic resins have been employed in the formulation of highway, pavement, marking paints as disclosed by J. M. Dale in DEVELOPMENT OF LANE DELINEATION WITH IMPROVED DURABILITY, Report No. FHWA-RD-75-70, July 1975. The paint formulations are maintained at elevated temperatures, about 450.degree. F. (232.degree. C.), during application. While they provide a excellent highway marking paint in terms of abrasive resistance, they are deficient in terms of applicability since they exhibit a substantial increase in viscosity while being maintained at the application temperature.
The present invention provides a non-thermoset resin which exhibits a much reduced viscosity increase at elevated temperatures, i.e. more stable.